


HEARTBROKEN : PercyJackson and the heartbroken demigod

by Preatorpercy1



Series: HEARTBROKEN [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Percy jackson tartarus, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preatorpercy1/pseuds/Preatorpercy1
Summary: Hi I am percy jackson come and discover my journey on how I came to terms with being gayPercy is gay . Percy is heartbroken . And it's all because of that son of hades and his words your not my type anymore.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters rick riordan does.BASED AFTER TOA NO MATTER WHAT THE ENDING IS APOLLO IS A GOD AGAIN.Ships : nico x will (present) , Annabeth x leo , Jason x piper,  Frank x hazel,  juniper x Grover, Tyson x ella , percy x Orion ( mentioned) percy x ?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: HEARTBROKEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The heartbreak

Percy POV  
I feel shattered, after all these years I have hid my love for nico , he's loved me too and now he is over me . Why does this happen to me ? I hate the fates , I hate aphrodite and most of all I hate nico di angelo. I haven't slept for days , I haven't eaten for days . Should I do it ? Should I end this nightmare of a life ? Just before I could decide what I was going to do there was frantic knocking at my door. Probably Annabeth . You see since I told Annabeth I was gay we have been getting closer and closer and she has tried to convince me to tell everyone I am gay but I just can't do it . What if everyone hates me for it . Anyway it's easy for her to say she is dating leo .  
A/n when percy asked the gods to free calypso they actually did it . Sorry no Cleo. 

The knocking continued. I turned on my side and covered my ears with my pillow , then she started to shout and I had no choice but to go to the door and open it and invite Annabeth in . As if on cue she gasped and said  
" Percy , what has happened to you ?"  
I guess I should explain. My face is puffy where I have been crying, there are also long streaks of tears down my face and my eyes are red and bloodshot. I instantly started to sob again, she rushed over and hugged me she then pulled back and wiped my tears with her fingers. Then she said  
" percy it's ok , but eventually you need to tell someone or it may get out without you saying."  
Again I chose to ignore her , i really didn't want to 'face the music ' but I knew eventually I would have to come out sooner or later but I am just not ready yet. Then there was another knock at the door . Probably the others. Before i could say anything Annabeth shouted  
"Come in !"  
And in stepped Jason , Piper , Leo , Frank ,Hazel, thalia, grover , Tyson, will and oh gods nico . 

I glared at Annabeth and she looked sheepishly at me . I knew I shouldn't be mean to her especially since she is helping me and is also keeping my secret. I turned on my side so that no one could see my face and I chose to ignore them. Piper and hazel nervously came towards me , hugged me and lightly tapped me on the shoulder. Again I ignore them . Then as quiet as a mouse Jason said  
" hey bro , we are all worried about you and are wondering if you are ok . "  
I knew I should wander them so I turned and let my face be the answer to Jason's question 

They all gasped , took a step forward and bombarded me with questions. I turned back on my side . Annabeth took a step forward and bent gently over me and whispered  
" percy you can't ignore them forever besides they are worried about you and they are your friends, you need them .

" Hoarsly I said " hi guys I am ok I have just have been having nightmares and I have not been feeling well , that's all ."  
They didn't look convinced but they left anyway when Annabeth shuffled them out of the door and I knew they needed proof that I was just having nightmares. I knew I would have to leave my cabin . I knew I had to go to dinner . And hope that nobody will stare at me .

A/n now I know this is a fic about percy liking nico but who do you want percy to be with 

Luke  
Nico and Will  
Orion  
Apollo  
Hyperion (won't be till the sequel and yes there will be )  
Or any other boy characters?

Hope you enjoyed it 

\- preator percy out - 

Word count : 630


	2. Dinner and the flashback

A/n hi I hope you enjoyed the last chapter this one will describe what will happen when percy goes to dinner and then has a flashback 

Warning: attempted suicide 

To say the least everyone stared at my face and wondered what had happened to my face . However they were smart enough not to comment. My friends looked shocked that I had come and Annabeth almost fell of the bench which made me crack a faint smile. Annabeth and the others seemed happy about this and began to chant my name . With a nod of apology to the head table for being late I went over to the Poseidon table and was crushed by a ton of bricks and I instantly knew who it was Tyson . My baby brother, then I felt light beating of wings and I knew ella was there too . I was so glad that tyson had found someone even though a cyclops and a harpy together is a bit odd . Tyson said   
" hello brother , I have missed you sooo much but what has happened to your face ? "   
I mumbled   
" nightmares " 

I knew I couldn't tell him about my sexuality otherwise word might get out and then my farther will find out , which I am nervous for , and I knew eventually it would get to camp so I kept my mouth shut about it and then I felt guilty. I had told my best friend before I had told my brothers , my father, and oh gods even my mother. This made me start to sweat so I sat down before anyone could notice. 

I must say I actually enjoyed my dinner - steak and chips and my blue cherry coke (🙂)   
But I instantly rushed to my cabin so that I would not have to go to the camp fire . This was a mistake . The second I left Annabeth started to follow me so I hid In the forest and let her think I went to my cabin . Cruel I know . Then I collapsed to the ground . 

-flashback-   
I was walking through the forest when I received an unknown iris message and it showed me the boys I liked including luke and nico then it showed me how they rejected me then it showed me the day I may reveal my sexuality and the campers throwing rocks at me . Then a voice whispered two words   
"Kill yourself "   
That was the final straw . 

\- flashback end - 

When I came around I remembered the flashback and I sobbed. The voice was right nobody will ever like me and I drove my knife towards my hand . Blood soaked into the ground . And then someone picked me up and took me away .  
But all I could see was darkness....

A/n hi I hope you enjoyed that chapter by the way I am sorry if my grammar and punctuation is not that good I am 13 years old and this is my first fic sorry the next chapter will be an Annabeth pov 😁😁🙂

\- preator percy out - 

Word count : 429 sorry


	3. The attempted suicide

Annabeth POV  
I was having my dinner when I looked up and saw percy leaving the palivion so I got up and followed him . Then he turned around a corner and I lost sight of him . So I ran to his cabin then I knocked. No answer. I stepped in and he wasn't in there. Then I heard a commotion and I saw percy's body being carried to the dining palivion. Shocked I followed . 

Getting closer I saw his hand was bleeding quite severely , I almost screamed. Finally we reached the dining palivion with me clutching his hand . The campers were shocked even chiron and Dionysus. I called for will and he instantly rushed over and said   
" Help me get him to the infirmary "   
Carrying him together , with the help of nico , wait till I tease percy we get him to the infirmary leaving the campers to their whispers and rumours. Once we got there will kissed nico on the cheek , boy was percy not going to be happy , and then shuffled us out the door so he could heal percy . Which left me with an uncomfortable silence , so I quickly rushed off before I could blurt anything out and rushed to my cabin , went to the library the athena cabin has , determined to help percy I opened a book titled ' how to come out ' and I began to read ... 

A/n hi sorry that chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it and isn't Annabeth such a nice friend anyway next chapt will be percy in the infirmary what a surprise he is going to get and I also promise it will be longer 

\- preator percy out - 

Word count : 230


	4. Infirmary and prophecy

Percy POV 

When I woke up , judging from the light coming through the window, it was about lunchtime and boy was I hungry . Luckily Will entered with some food and nectar for everyone but what was wierd is that nico was following will around and helping give things to others but when they held hands it struck me , they are dating, I felt like sobbing but I knew I couldn't because there are other campers around and I would not allow myself to cry in front of them but I still felt broken inside. So when Will came over it took all my willpower (🤣🤣) not to slap that smile of his face . I mean I know he is hot ... wait whoa I should not have thought that . Stupid brain. Then will said   
" Hey perce I bought you some food , sorry if it's cold . "   
While I was eating Will asked nico to take my temperature and nico bent down and touched my forehead... oh gods he touched me . Wait , stop , bad percy and besides I am going to make it obvious with the heart monitor and all. 

Two hours later I was out there , thank the gods . I rushed to my cabin and layed down on my bed about to go to sleep when Annabeth comes in and says   
" hey perce I am so glad you are ok but what happened? "   
So I began to tell her about the nightmares and the flashbacks I have been having and while I told her and cried she rubbed my back and murmured comforting words . Once she was gone I took an hour nap before deciding to go to dinner so when the conch horn blew I rushed out of my cabin and headed to the dining palivion. The campers were happy to see me and told me how heroic I was for all those quests I had done . I sacrificed some of my meal to the gods and thoroughly enjoyed the rest . Then I was feeling brave and decided I was going to go to the campfire which shocked everyone but I had a great time and enjoyed the sing along with Will looking really handsome... wait stop it . But of course it had to be ruined when green mist poured out of Rachel's mouth. 

" sun's child and death's child will help, sea child's come to terms.   
And the pit with a grip so firm , may waither sea's child with out their turns .  
Gods and demigods must unite , but without sea's child the world will never see any light.   
Sea's child will reveal all , Or otherwise he will fall . " 

Then Rachel collapsed and Dionysus went off to an Olympian meeting. I was shocked, I knew death's child would be nico and sun's child might be Will . The pit is obviously tartarus and does this mean I have to reveal my sexuality. 

Third person POV 

On Olympus- 

The gods were arguing about the new prophecy when zeus shouted   
"STOP, "   
And the gods wnt ans sat on their thrones   
"Now sea's child is obviously perseus as is death's child is nico but who could be sun's child?"   
At this Apollo piped up and said   
" It is probably the head counselor, will , after all he is dating nico . "   
Zeus carried on...   
" ok , but what is perseus hiding that could destroy the world? " 

Percy POV 

My dreams are horrible and torturous . It showed all the people I loved and they were given swords to stab me with and they each took a turn . Then my dream changed and I was at the entrance of tartarus. Then a voice appeared like kronos's but much much older   
"Come down puny hero for I can destroy you with that secret you are hiding . Then my dream changed and it was the worse one yet . I was in a dark chamber and there was a chair and when it turned around I almost had a heart attack there was a man who was about 21 years old and he was very handsome then something caught my attention it was his eyes . They were mechanical. I instantly knew who this was

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Orion. He shot an arrow straight at my heart I heard someone calling my name. 

I woke with a start. It was only Annabeth and he was carrying a book . She said   
" hey perce, I know you have the quest today so while you were in the infirmary I got you this book ' How to come out ' "   
I knew this was a hint but i thanked her and put it deep in my bag covering it with my clothes. Once i was done packing , together we went to the dining palivion to have our breakfast. Then at once me ,nico and will set off for our quest hopeing that we would not get killed along the way and me hopeing I would not have to reveal my sexuality. 

A/N hi hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next chapters will be from nico , will and percy with maybe a few from camp half blood. 

\- preator percy out - 

Word count: 819


	5. Nico and will's thoughts

A/N ok so from the title you can probably can tell that this chapter is from nico and Will's POV and basically how they are feeling about percy , the prophecy and the quest in general. Enjoy . 

\- preator percy out- 

Nico POV 

The first hour of the journey was awkward. me and will spoke quietly to each other while percy sat in silence but the odd thing was he was reading a book . I couldn't see the title but I knew it was something personal for him because every once in a while a tear would slide down his cheek . About 10 minutes later percy closed the book , carefully putting it down so no one could see the title and ruffled his hair which I found ... used to think was cute . Nico stop being silly you have Will and why would percy like me ? I mean he's straight . Percy stood up , excused himself not meeting our eyes once and went to the bathroom. I was left wondering what percy was hiding . 

Will POV   
After about an hour of awkward silence on the train percy got up and left to go to the toilet. Now's my chance to talk to nico so I got closer to him , put my arm around him and said   
" what do you think percy's hiding?"   
Nico just shook his head . I know he used to like percy and I did too but is he going to betray us ? Whoa Will you have gone to far there besides why would percy of all people betray us now I mean he's had plenty of chances. I just hope we can help him with what the prophecy says ' come to terms ' . Whatever that means. Before it's too late and it destroys him and the world. 

Word count : 256


	6. Demons and monsters

A/N hi guys so now you know how percy's fellow quest mates feel . In a few chapters time I have some important questions that can affect the whole story and next . But for now enjoy 

\- preator percy out - 

Percy POV 

We walked toward los Angeles hopeing to get their soon when we ran into the nemean lion. Good news will had his bow. Bad news we had none of those astronaut packets (🙂🤣😉) to beat it with so we ended up running 10 miles opposite of where we were supposed to be. So we decided to set up camp . Unfortunately there was only one tent so I offered to take first watch, taking the book with me , and left Nico and Will to have some time together . I carried on reading my book until I fell asleep. 

\- DREAM -   
I was in that dark chamber however this time there was no one in there however there was a door where there were pictures of boys I liked but each with knives in them . I lent down , grabbed the handle about to open the door I open it a crack and ... 

\- DREAM END - 

Someone was shaking me awake when I woke I saw will standing their with no shirt on , I blushed . Will saw this and realised , also blushing , trying to cover himself he said there was a sat up camp which we should check out . So we went into the forest . 

Word count : 210


	7. The hunt

A/n hi guys hope you have enjoyed the last chapters and soon we will be going into more depth of how percy feels and I also have a few things to say but for now you are going to find out who/what are in the forest . You may have already guessed. Take it away Will ...

\- preator percy out- 

Will POV   
We took one step into the forest when an arrow flew at us , percy looked like he was having a panic attack, and it surrounded us . I remember this morning when percy blushed when he saw me shirtless you don't think...   
No way , I may have to talk to nico about this . Anyway it was surrounding us when I heard a very familiar voice   
" Hunters , stand down "

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was thalia . Percy and nico looked really happy .  
" Well , if it isn't my two favourite cousins . Come right in . " ( Luke - sea of monsters 😉) . She led us to the tents and I still felt upset she hasn't even looked at me. 

Once we had reached her tent , and we saw reyna along the way , percy erupted with questions   
" how are you ? You have so many new Hunters, what are you hunting? Why are you here and where is Lady Artemis? "   
Per sat back breathlessly. Thalia threw her head back and laughed   
" Whoa there kelp head one question at a time why don't you guys start . "   
I took this as an opputionaty , first telling her the prophecy which made her turn to percy but didn't say anything . Once I was done she said   
" Wow that's quite a quest you've got there , at least you have percy and nico to protect you Will . "   
At first I thought she was being mean but then I remembered that percy and nico had all ready been to tartarus once before. They both visibly paled at this . She said she would get us some food and then we would have to get some sleep so we could get off right away . None of us looked happy about sleeping especially percy . Poor guy , since he had come back from tartarus he has never been the same , let's just hope it doesn't break him . Once we had our food reyna showed us to our tent , and one by one me , percy and nico all fell asleep with me cuddling nico. 

A/N isn't Will such a good boyfriend anyway the next chapter is the last chapter before they descend into tartarus . So once the next chapter is finished I will tell you those important announcements plus I will also give you a summary of the story so far 

\- preator percy out- 

Word count : 332 ( actual story )


	8. We try not to be fried

Nico POV   
We took the tune and walked into the underworld. By this point percy was twitching every five seconds and all the skeletons smiled at him as if they were sharing a secret . Another weird thing about it was when percy got onto charon's boat charon held out his hand to help and during the journey charo kept on muttering words like 'beautiful, boy , sea , annoying and prince and percy most of the time just blushed and sat uncomfortably and me and Will shared a look , Will had told me percy had blushed when he had seen Will shirtless, then again so would I ( 😉) , but is it possible that the secret is that percy's gay ? Maybe me and Will could actually help him . Anyway we have stopped and charon kissed percy's hand , which made him blush , and was off . And we took a step into hades's palace . And we got a shock at what was in front of us . 

The twelve Olympians and hades were sitting and talking but when they saw us the stopped but it was pretty clear that they were talking about percy. And percy knew it because he looked uncomfortable. Hades beckoned us foward. Once we came close enough Apollo instantly rushed at will while Poseidon and Hades looked uncomfortable and nodded at us . Once the hugging was done zeus cleared his throat and Apollo returned to his seat . Then , once Apollo had returned to his seat, zeus said   
" So perseus what is your secret that may cost us ? "   
Percy looked really uncomfortable then Aphrodite winked at him and spoke up, with percy looking terrified.   
" isn't it obvious?"  
Said Aphrodite whilst giggling, the Olympians and hades all shook their heads . Aphrodite sighed with exasperation and said   
" Well , percy's gay , aren't you percy? "  
Now that all hit us like a ton of bricks even though me and Will had already suspected it . 

And with that percy broke and fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands . Instantly me , Will and Poseidon shot up and ran over to percy and wrapped our arms around him to try and comfort him but percy just shook us of and shakely stood up . Once percy was up Zeus cleared his throat and said   
" Well , after that unexpected announcement I guess you may now enter tartarus and try to save us . Good luck heroes. " 

And with that we set off down the path to tartarus and uninevetable death . 

Word count : 409


	9. Important notifications

A/N  
Hi guys so from the title you can guess this is important so here are things I need your help with ...

1) Who should percy be paired with ? Ok , so here are the choices ( must be percy x boy/male ) 

Nico and will   
Luke castellan   
Orion  
Apollo  
Hyperion ( but you have to wait till the sequel and yes there will be a series)  
Other - you can comment who you want ( state clearly and must be percy x boy ) 

2) I do not own any riordanverse stuff only the plot . 

3) ok so if you have tumblr my account is @preatorpercy029 where you can check out my posts , reboots etc . And you can also find out when the next update will be . Also feel free to give me your account so I can follow you on tumblr. 

4) if you check out my profile on wattpad you may find stories that will interest you . 

5) Thank you for reading this and the story it means a lot to me . 🙂❤

6) And finally is there any suggestions you want to see in the upcoming chapters. Please reply soon so I can make a plan and of I can't fit it in the this book I will include it in the next depending on what it is . 

7 ) by the way I have some other stories you can check out like my percy jackson one shots the first chapter is up and is jercy ( all ships are percy x boy / male ) I also have about me where you can find more out about me and finally my art where you can check out my art which is on tumblr also 

8 ) p.s if you go to my tumblr account I will post some sneak previews . 😉🙂❤💙

Keep safe 

Josh / preatorpercy1


	10. Summary 1

Hi guys so thank you for saying who you want if you did and I really need the ship soon I am really sorry the updates are slow it is just I am 13 years old I live in England and I am home-schooling till the end of this week so I may not post much after that first 7 weeks however I do have a holiday in August so I may be able to update then . Keep safe . Listen to the song it is so powerful 

Chapter 1   
\- Percy is gay, heartbroken and likes nico  
\- he is struggling   
\- Annabeth is trying to help  
\- his friends visit   
\- he plans to go to dinner 

Chapter 2   
\- percy goes to dinner   
\- everyone is shocked   
\- Tyson is with percy   
\- he has a flashback   
\- attempted suicide 

Chapter 3   
\- Annabeth POV   
\- she tries to find percy   
\- they take percy to the palivion where Will takes him to the infirmary   
\- Awkwardness between Annabeth and nico   
\- Annabeth starts to read a book to help percy. 

Chapter 4   
\- percy is in the infirmary   
\- talks about liking nico and Will  
\- heartbroken that nico and will are dating.   
\- he has a breakdown and Annabeth comforts him .   
\- he goes to dinner and the campfire   
\- the prophecy  
\- the Olympians talk  
\- the nightmare and Annabeth gives him the book .

Chapter 5   
-Nico and will POV  
\- say they like percy   
\- suspecting percy is gay   
\- the train journey 

Chapter 6   
\- they run into the nemian lion   
\- run the opposite direction   
\- Set up camp , percy reads the book   
\- he has a nightmare   
\- percy blushes at a shirtless will   
\- They discover a camp 

Chapter 7   
\- come across the Hunters   
\- Will POV  
\- tells thalia about the quest   
\- have food and goes to sleep  
\- cuddles nico 

Chapter 8   
\- nico POV   
\- they reach the underworld   
\- charon makes percy blush   
\- come across the twelve Olympians and hades   
\- aphrodite tells them about percy's sexuality ( she is so evil.)   
\- Percy breaks down and nico , will and Poseidon try to comfort him .  
\- go into tartarus. 

SO THERE YOU GO THERE'S THE SUMMARY I PLAN ON DOING THIS EVERY 5 TO 10 CHAPTERS BECAUSE OF THE SLOW UPDATES AND FROM FRIDAY I WILL NOT POST MUCH BECAUSE IT IS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS FOR ME AND I DO NOT NORMALLY GET MY PHONE HOWEVER I DO HAVE A HOLIDAY SO HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE THEM . 

STAY SAFE   
\- preator percy out-


	11. Note 1

So accounts   
Wattpad : preatorpercy 1   
Fanfiction.net : perseus jackson 029   
Tumblr : preatorpercy029


	12. Note

I will be updating heartbroken this week and I update monday to Friday then you will get another chapter the next week because I realise it has been a while . 

🤣🤣 so sorry about that 


	13. Tartarus and talk

Percy Pov 

We fell in silence . I didn't say a word . But I kept an ear out for any water after all this is a different entrance . Will and nico looked scared and I can't blame them , with the nightmares I have been having I know what to expect down there . Anyway , I heard roaring water . Good . However I didn't know whether the river would kill us or not . Not good. But I took my chances anyway and managed to get us to the ground . Then as soon as soon as safely towards the ground nico and will kissed . What is it with them ? They have been doing that a lot , I think they are trying to help me ' come to terms '. But I just ignored it and they both looked defeated. Once we were sure we were safe we set up our tent and went to sleep but the odd thing was that I had no dreams at all . Now that is odd. Surely now that I am in tartarus's domain he would give me more nightmares ? 

The next morning, was it morning? Was it the next ? Was it even the same week ? I packed up our camp while will and nico warded of any monsters that came close . One monster got a kick where it would really hurt , luckily it was the minotaur , so I had no sympathy for him , and I was finished. I swung my backpack over my shoulder . Nico and will tried to do the kissing thing again and it was really bugging me so I snapped " stop it, we need to focus "

They didn't do it again. Every once in a while they would talk for a few minutes. It was clear they were talking about me . We killed a few monsters along the way , luckily there was no empousi yet , and trudged slowly . We even managed after a few hours of walking to take down a drakon which will took down with some arrows to the neck . At last we sat and ate . Then will says , which surprises me , " Are you ok perce ? " I snapped " fine " and then nico piped in too " no your not , you ignore us and now you have been a complete jerk to will so what's wrong ? " 

I turned away , nico realised he had basically called me a brat , he tried to apologise but I cut him off   
" Your right I am not ok I ignore you because now you know my secret and I didn't want to talk about it and I know I am being a jerk and I am sorry will but the truth is … " I stop no I cannot tell them so instead I said " i really need your help and I am heartbroken . " I instantly begin to stop , I am such an idiot . But they hugged me and made it clear that it is ok to cry . After I was done will said " see percy doesn't it feel better now you have talked about it and I thank you for your apology and we will help you but we will start in the morning " . And in truth it did feel better to have told them and I thanked them and promised I would be more helpful now .  
" That's good and also you are helping with the quest . " Said Nico . Then he whispered something in audible to me to will and will did something that surprised me , he pulled me close and hugged me and that's how we got to sleep and I got the best sleep I had , had for a while . 

A/n I am sorry i haven't updated for a while I have just been updating my other stories now the next chapter is quite long but I hope to publish it by next friday . I hope you enjoyed that chapter . It is also good perhaps to reread heroes of Olympus: House of hades just so you are familiar with some of the stuff . Keep safe .


	14. Temples  and huts

Will pov 

I am so glad we finally managed to get percy to open up . Now he is more talkative and always   
asking questions and he even showed us the book he was reading ' How to come out ' . I remember reading that book … and no I didn't steal it … I borrowed it ok . Anyway we were walking along when we caught a whiff of peanut m&m 😁  
How is it possible that there is food down here ? Percy's face lit up and said " Hermes's temple , come on " . Then I remember annabeth telling me how they had found a temple of Hermes with a titan . And sure enough there was the temple and we stepped inside and took in the sight of the temple . Percy obviously went straight for the food , damn percy could eat like a saytr, and there was a note attached and as soon as we opened confetti spilled out .

Hi guys I hope you got this message ok sorry about the confetti the stolls insisted. Anyway , we hope you managed to crack a smile, I also hope Percy's not being a mr doom and gloom . I have heard you ran into the gods . What did they say ? By the way if percy writes the reply so that I can keep it away from the others , I can't tell you why but I hope percy will tell you soon,  
Love Annabeth 

P.s enjoy the food and send me a reply so I know you are ALIVE . 

Percy looked annoyed and said " how dare she call me Mr Doom and Gloom , Do you mind if I write the reply ? " We shook our heads and percy wrote the reply 

First of all I am not mr doom and gloom and when we met the gods they wanted to know my secret and aphrodite told them . Nico and will know and they are trying to help me and it is helping, oddly though I have not been getting any nightmares well I hope to see you soon and come out of this alive . Xxxx 

P.s we did enjoy the food tell the stolls that the joke lightened my day . Literally.   
Love percy . Xxx 

Once we had set it alight and sent it to camp. We trudged on for a few minutes. Anyway everyone was beginning to get tired so we agreed to go to sleep and camp out . Nico took first watch and I instantly fell asleep. 

Dream 

I was back at camp half-blood and it was on fire all the campers were running and screaming there were campers on the ground looking shocked or just blankly staring at me and then a cold voice bombed " This is what will happen to your puny camp , you cannot stop me . " and it echoed with laughter . 

Dream end 

Then I was shaken awake by percy who looked really happy for some reason   
" Hey , will we've found a hut and I know who it belongs to so get up quick " 

So I had no choice but to get up and follow him and there sure enough, with nico standing next to it, was the hut of Dasmen who percy had told me about . Unfortunately there was no dasmen , which percy looked sad about , but there was a bed and a stove and everything even though some of the stuff and huge cobwebs on them . We were enjoying our dinner , which we had hunted earlier, when a growl and a roar was heard outside and there standing right in front of us was a drakon and a sabre tooth tiger . Me and nico shared a look and was about to say run until percy did the weirdest thing and stroked them and then they sat down as if they were were familiar with his scent . Then once percy had stroked them and ran into the hut to get them food he then explained   
" Ok , so basically when me and annabeth were down here we came across a cat which atlas had tried to make skeletons but with the wrong teeth and Bob the titan named him small Bob and then the drakon was dasmen's curse until he broke free of it and I don't know where they are and they could be gone forever ." A tear slid down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away . 

Once we were in the hut again me and nico sat percy down and gave him a list of ways to come out once we were back at camp . If we get back . We made it clear that we were here for him . He offered to take first watch and before I could protest I fell asleep instantly .


	15. Notifications 2

Author POV 

ok so a few announcements 

Ok so on my tumblr account ( @preatorpercy1) you can find publishing schedules from monday and also extracts from the upcoming chapters it will be marked under schedule for updating fanfictions 

If you do not have a tumblr account you can find my wattpad announcements and it is there ir is you are on fanfiction.net or a03 you can find at the end of a chapter each week from now on . 

The next chapter will be published soon and will be a nico POV 

Finally keep safe and keep reading. 

Preator percy out 

Also my accounts are 

Wattpad and a03 : @preatorpercy1 

Fanfiction.net: @perseusjackson029


	16. Chapter 11 - Curses and lovers

Chapter 11- Curses and lovers 

Nico Pov 

I must admit I am seeing good progress with percy , he talks more freely and even laughs every once in a while . I just hope it lasts and he doesn't come across anything that makes percy distant again . We decided we should explore the area and we ate breakfast along the way , was it even morning? Anyway we walked around for what felt like an hour when we came across the river Phlegethon. Percy said we should drink the fire because it had healing properties and percy wasn't being a psychopath. We trudged along when we came across a sort of forest and percy looked scared to speak there was a few rustles in the tall black trees and a bunch of bat like creatures flew out . Percy looked ready to faint but he drew riptide and charged towards them saying they were the arai, the curses and as soon as he sliced an arai in half he fell to the ground clutching his back . The arai crackled and said " This is a curse from one of your lovers , luke castellan, for the pain he felt when he died . " Percy managed to slice another and he clutched his eye for second I thought he had liked polyphemus until the arai crackled together. " This is a curse from a lover who scorned you , Ethan Nakamura, who lost his eye to his mother , nemesis, feel his pain ! " We were about to charge forward when percy yelled at us to stop and that the arai weren't interested in us and he was right. 

So we had to stand and watch as he sliced and chopped then fell to the ground after a particular curse that made percy collapse to the ground " This is a curse from a person you are still in love with , when you left his sister to die feel the weight nico di angelo felt when you told him his sister had died ." Said the arai . Will turned to me shocked that I had cursed percy and I felt disgusted with myself and surprised that percy likes me of all people . I had had enough I couldn't look anymore . I had a plan . I didn't know whether it would work but I had to try for percy's sake and I called forth a huge legion of skeletons to finish of the arai and just before I fell to the ground will caught me , fed me ambrosia, and helped me up . Ince the smoke had cleared and I had thanked and dismissed the dead we rushed over to percy . He looked really bad and close to death and I could feel his life force fading so will put in a prayer to apollo and I prayed to poseidon and percy started getting more colour returning to his cheeks and within a few minutes he had started to look better . He said   
" thanks " but he still looked shaken I am left hoping that this hasn't demolished what me and will have been trying to build 

A/n well then percy has now met the arai for the second time do you think his meeting with them has changed him permanently? Find out in the next chapter . Tell me what you thought in the comments and if you liked it please do vote. Thanks

Next week I will be updating lovers of perseus and you will get 2 chapters of lovers of perseus so that's 2 different ships . By the way I finished writing this whole chapter by Tuesday so I am proud of myself anyway keep safe and protect yourself from the virus . 

Monday 25 th january : lovers of perseus   
Friday 29 January: lovers of perseus 

Preator percy out 


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Night and despair 

Will POV 

Since the arai percy hasn't spoken to me or nico , he's become what he was before , closed up . We've tried to talk with him and comfort him but he either just ignored us or shakes us off . I personally am still shocked that percy liked nico and that nico cursed percy . Even though nico has tried to apologise but percy just waves it away and says that he would have felt the same but I could tell Percy is heartbroken inside. 

After we had our lunch and fed the drakon and sabre ( our nickname for the sabre tooth ) we sat around the table and started to discuss what we are going to do next and percy piped up 

" well we can't stay here forever we have a quest to try and reason with tartarus and capture him Which is going to be very difficult. So our best bet is to cutting through the palace of nyx which is dangerous especially since we don't know whether she is supporting the gods , tartarus or being neutral but she is most likely supporting tartarus. " we agreed to go as soon as we finished and we promised sabre and the drakon that we will bring them even though it was very risky and dangerous and one roar could notify nyx of our presence . So we cleared our plates and set off towards certain death . 

Almost as soon as we arrived monsters charged at us . We managed to slay about half of them but once the rest of them saw how powerful we all were they scarpered and having a drakon and a sabre tooth definitely boosted our fear factor . We quietly but quickly ran through the palace until we got to the moat where there was tons and tons of monsters in front of us and then we turned around and there was more monsters and then Nyx herself strode towards us and bellowed " Well , well , well if it isn't percy jackson and his two boyfriends " Nyx then added " Yes I know your little secret " Then percy looked surprised then his face filled with misery and despair. Me , nico and will locked eyes and we knew what we had to do . Me and percy plus the sabre tooth charged forward and nico and the drakon charged behind us . 

The next few minutes was like a blur to me shooting arrow after arrow, nico summoning waves of skeletons and brandishing his sword angrily at anything that came to close and percy thought like a demon slashing , chopping and parrying with the sabre tooth and the drakon ripping at anything that got in their paths . Finally percy summoned a huge black wave of water and left us with only a few monsters and nyx. Nico and percy brandished their sword threatening, me notching an arrow and sabre and the drakon flexing their claws , the monsters ran away and they left us with only Nyx , the most deadliest of them all , who sneared and brandished a large black sword and charged at us , we managed to hold her off for about 5 seconds when she slashed her sword against percy's chest which made him collapse to the ground . She left us there clearly thinking she had won and left us to take percy's body across the moat where I tried to heal him.

A/N - Do you think Percy is alive   
*cue for evil laughter * 

Is he dead ?

Maybe 

Perhaps 

What do you think ? 

Shall I tell you ?

HMMMM.....

MAYBE 

NAH 

FIND OUT SOON 

KEEP SAFE 

Preator percy out


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Dreams and caverns 

Percy Pov 

DREAM - 

I was back in the cavern with the door at the side but there was arrows shooting out of the walls and somehow I dodged them all perfectly. I turn to the door and open it a crack , trying to see what was inside, but all I could see was red and gold and that's when something grabbed me from behind and started to shake me 

End of dream - 

A/N - hi sorry it is short but It was just the dream so what do you think is behind that door ? So we have a summary soon you will also find out what is behind that door soon 

Preator percy out


	19. Chapter 14

ANNABETH POV 

Everything at camp is chaos . Everyone has started to pick fights for small reasons . The camp’s borders are failing again and no one knows why so we have to hide Pelus and the fleece . Leo and the Hephaestus cabin are setting up defences and Jason is working with them on some sort of device that shoots out lightning . The Aphrodite cabin with Piper are trying to teach the younger ones to charmspeak since all have now been blessed by Aphrodite . The Ares cabin were training anyone / everyone who was using Spears or Swords and were training the younger ones to fight . The Apollo cabin and Chiron are teaching people archery . The Hermes cabin is working on a book of pranks to use on the enemy . The Demeter cabin and the Dionysus cabin were creating plants and vines for the battle . Pollux and Dionysus are also handing out refreshments however it is clear they still miss Castor . Finally , the rest of the Athena and Argus are coming up with battle plans but I still can’t help but wonder whether it is enough . 

I was so glad when we received that letter from Percy and I told the rest of the camp he was alive but I did not tell them what the letter said . I feel so bad for Percy ! How dare Aphrodite tell the other gods and Nico and Will that percy is Gay ! It is not her job … well i guess it is but still she should not have been so nosy .   
And I am glad that Nico and Will are helping Percy , I just hope that he listens to them and nothing bad happens to make him close up again . One thing that was weird though was that Percy has not been receiving any dreams . Maybe he is now ? I am still laughing about the : Mrs . Doom and Gloom thing . I hope they are ok they have been gone 3 whole weeks .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 2 updates in 1 week I know   
> Next week is HEARTBROKEN chapter 15


	20. Chapter 15

Battlefield and misery 

Nico POV 

Today is our 7th day in Tartarus . Was it our 7th ? We all agreed that we would go exploring again but with much more precaution and we will be on full alert . I can't help but wonder what is going on at camp. I really hope they are sharpening their defences , training and working together . We walk for a mile when we come across a battlefield with weapons on the ground , blood and ichor everywhere and there is something in the middle . When seeing the battlefield percy , the drakon and small bob /sabre whimpered percy looks over at me and I know what this place is . The heart of tartarus , where the doors of death were and this was the place where Bob and Dasmen faded , this is the battlefield where Bob held the button so that Percy and Annabeth could come to the mortal world . Percy broke down sobbing which made the thing in the middle cackle . I know who this was now . The daughter of Chaos and Nyx . Goddess of poisons and misery . It was Akhlys . 

All around her were rivers of poisons and she made the poison trickle towards Percy . Me and Will rush over to Percy and pick him up . Then she willed the poison to trickle quicker . My shoes start to sizzle when all of a sudden 2 black shapes fell from the ground and flattened Akhlys which made her poison trickle away . The 2 figures turn to us and grin .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was Bob and Dasmen . 

We rushed over to them and Percy literally jumped into Bob's arms . The rest of us thanked them for saving us . They said   
" No problem , it is good to see you again. Well maybe not in these circumstances. Luckily we are quick reformers and Tartarus is too busy focusing on a war he has been talking about for the past year . " We shared a look knowing that this could not be good and that we really needed to get on with our quest so in a brief description of our quest we told bob and Dasmen and they agreed to help us . 

So here we are : 3 Demigods , A sabre tooth tiger , A Drakon , And a Titan and a Giant . Just your average group of companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 
> 
> Hi all so next page will be a summary and also from now on you may not get updates every week because I am now going back to school and will not have much time . Also please tell me whether you still want summaries . 


End file.
